<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Know The Void Is Screaming Mad by NeedsCaffeineRightNow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100695">So Know The Void Is Screaming Mad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow'>NeedsCaffeineRightNow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band), The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Cannibalism, Crossover, Jonny has a problem and I mean d'Ville and Sims, Rated for swearing and canonical violence and death(s), That's a joke btw, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title makes no sense except it does a little bit</p><p>Basically it's a Mechs/Penumbra Crossover because they're both in space so it makes sense I think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buddy Aurinko &amp; Peter Nureyev &amp; Rita &amp; Jet Sikuliaq &amp; Juno Steel &amp; Vespa, Drumbot Brian &amp; Jonny d'Ville, Jonny d'Ville &amp; Ashes O'Reilly, Jonny d'Ville &amp; Gunpowder Tim, Jonny d'Ville &amp; Ivy Alexandria, Jonny d'Ville &amp; Marius von Raum, Jonny d'Ville &amp; Nastya Rasputina, Jonny d'Ville &amp; The Toy Soldier, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Raphaella la Cognizi &amp; Jonny d'Ville, The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina, The Mechanisms &amp; The Aurinko Crime Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm pretty sure the Aurora is big enough to hold a whole other spaceship, especially one that's a lot smaller than it. </p><p> </p><p>There are a lot of crashing personalities here, so I'm sorry if I write someone a bit ooc, but oh well. </p><p>I hope you like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juno sat up, sweating. He wasn't sure what he was dreaming about that would wake him up like that, but he had a few guesses. </p><p>He was trying to not think about it and to catch his breath when he looked toward one of the windows. It took him a moment to realize something was off, but once he did, he turned to the man next to him and shook him awake. </p><p>"Nureyev", Juno whispered, "Nureyev, wake up. When did we land?"</p><p>"We haven't, Buddy said we had almost three days before we're supposed to land again", Peter told him, not fully awake. </p><p>"Then why aren't we in space?", He asked. </p><p>"What do you mean?", Peter looked over his shoulder to see out the window, "You're right". He sat up and turned to Juno, "Where are we?"</p><p>"That's what I'm trying to figure out", He told him, "Do you think Buddy would have landed without telling us?"</p><p>"That's highly unlikely, you know how she is with the whole family thing", Peter said, "Even if she had to land early she would have told us"</p><p>Juno thought about it a minute and then sighed. He grabbed his eye patch off the table beside his bed and slid it on as he stood. </p><p>"We should probably go make sure everyone's okay"</p><p>"Or we could go to sleep and act like we saw nothing", Peter suggested. </p><p>"We could but then I would feel really bad about it", Juno told him, "And this might actually be serious"</p><p>"Fine", Peter sighed. He got up and slid some pants on, not even bothering with a shirt as he followed Juno out of the room. </p><p>"Glad you've come to terms with it", Juno smiled. He stepped across the hall to Rita's room and knocked. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"We might have a slight problem", Nastya announced as she came into the main deck of the Aurora. </p><p>"What kind of problem?", Jonny asked, he looked both angry and excited at the same time, angry at being bothered, excited by the prospects of killing something. </p><p>"It seems that the Aurora has pulled in another ship into one of it's loading bays", Nastya told him, "It seems harmless, but there are people aboard"</p><p>"Do you know how many?", Ivy asked, stepping up behind Jonny and looking over his shoulder. </p><p>"Five, at least that's what the Aurora thinks", she said, "What should we do?"</p><p>"Tell the ship to spit them back out into space", Jonny said. </p><p>"I already tried to, but she wants us to meet them I guess"</p><p>"Wants us to meet them? Why?"</p><p>"I don't know Jonny, all I know is that we can either go down there now and greet them, or we can do nothing and wait for them to start wandering the ship"</p><p>"I'll go greet them", Von Raum volunteered. </p><p>"Fine", Jonny groaned, "Take the Toy Soldier with you, bring them all up here"</p><p>"Will do!", He cheered, dragging the Toy Soldier behind him. Honestly Jonny was glad to be rid of the both of them. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't we just, you know, leave and see where we are", Juno asked. They had woken the others up and now they were all gathered around the small table in the kitchen.</p><p>"We don't know who's out there or where we are. We could be walking into anything, including our deaths", Buddy reminded him. </p><p>"Well, yeah, but it beats waiting around to see what will happen", He argued. </p><p>"The Captain's right, Juno, it's better if we just wait inside the ship", Peter said. </p><p>"I know, but how are we going to figure out anything if we just stay inside the ship?", Juno asked. </p><p>"We could-", Jet was cut off by a loud banging at the door. </p><p>"Now can we go see what's going on?", Juno asked, he was being just a bit sarcastic, but Buddy just nodded so he got up and made his way toward the banging, the others followed close behind. </p><p>Once they reached the door Buddy stepped in front of Juno as Jet pressed the button to open it. </p><p>Standing in front of them was a man dressed very strangely. And standing next to the man, was another man, who appeared to be made out of wood. </p><p>"Hello!", The man waved happily, "Welcome aboard our ship!"</p><p>"Hi, who are you and where are we?", Buddy asked. </p><p>"I'm not really supposed to answer that, Jonny'll want to", The man told them, his smile never faltering, "But if you come with me, all of your questions will be answered"</p><p>"I'm afraid we can't do that, this could be an attempt to rob us for all I know", Buddy told him. </p><p>"You don't have to worry about that, we just got back from", he paused, " that doesn't matter, but we aren't trying to rob you"</p><p>"Is this a murder attempt?"</p><p>"I personally will not try and kill you, most of the others won't either, as long as you don't make them mad"</p><p>"If this isn't something nefarious then why can't I have your name"</p><p>"Well, I suppose it'll be alright, can't let Jonny have all the fun", He smiled even wider, and bowed, "Baron Marius Von Raum, I'm the ships doctor". He stood up, his smile still glowing. </p><p>"And your colleague?", Buddy asked. </p><p>"Oh!", Marius looked as if he had forgotten his friend was there, "This is the Toy Soldier, it's, well it's right there in the name isn't it?"</p><p>"I suppose it is. And this Jonny, are they your captain?", She asked. </p><p>"He'll probably tell you he is, but really he's the First Mate. Our captain, well, that's not really important", He waved it away. </p><p>"Well, I don't see any reason not to trust you, other than I don't trust most", Buddy told him, "So take us to your... first mate"</p><p>"Of course! Follow me", He turned to the Toy Soldier, "Stand behind us and make sure no one wanders, Nastya will be very angry if outsiders are touching her ship"</p><p>The Toy Soldier nodded and waited as they all began to follow Marius out of the room, following behind them. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They all stood on the deck, waiting on Von Raum to bring the strangers to them. And he did. </p><p>They all stared at the Mechanisms like they were a blight upon humanity, and perhaps they were, but that wasn't important. </p><p>"You could have at least let them get dressed, Von Raum", Jonny said, gesturing to the strangers, one guy wasn't even wearing a shirt. </p><p>"I would have, but they didn't ask, so I didn't", He smiled, and Jonny had to resist the urge to shoot him. </p><p>"I'm quite comfortable", the one without a shirt said. </p><p>"I'm not, but that has nothing to do with me being in my pajamas", one of them said, Jonny really needed to ask for their names. </p><p>"Are you sure? Because the rabbit pajama bottoms don't really match the eye patch", Tim remarked. </p><p>"They really don't", a man wearing a brown jacket said, he was the only one not in sleepwear. </p><p>"Thanks, big guy", the one with the eye patch sighed. </p><p>"You're quite welcome, Juno", the man said, not picking up the other's sarcasm. </p><p>"You're name is Juno?", Ivy spoke up, "Like the goddess?"</p><p>"Yeah, so what?", Juno asked, this was obviously a touchy subject. </p><p>"I was just going to say that she-", Ivy began, but Jonny cut her off. </p><p>"As much as I <em>love</em> your infodumps", he said, only being partially sarcastic, "We should probably introduce ourselves, don't you think?" </p><p>"I suppose so", Ivy agreed, though she looked a bit down. </p><p>"Great! Nastya, Von Raum, if you will", He gestured at the two of them. </p><p>"What's going on?", Juno asked as the two of them pulled out their violins.</p><p>"Where did they get those?", Peter asked, perhaps he wasn't the only one with endless pockets. </p><p>"THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!", Rita cheered. </p><p>That was when the music started. </p><p>
  <em>"Like whiskey laced with gasoline..."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't know man I'm bad at chapter summaries, they eat pancakes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)))</p><p>CW: Jonny shoots Tim off screen and Marius has a very unfortunate accident with a knife and there's a mention of blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The book is lying open, there are tales to be told"</em>
</p><p>They listened to the whole song. The. Whole. Song. </p><p>These people were insane, Juno was sure of it now, they were absolutely bonkers. But at least the song included their names. </p><p>"Do you do that every time you introduce yourselves?", Juno asked. </p><p>"No, we only sing for the people we aren't planning on killing, there's no point in singing for the dead", Jonny said. </p><p>"But we do that sometimes too", Tim grinned. Juno wasn't sure how to reply to that. </p><p>"I don't trust them", Vespa whispered to Buddy and Juno was beginning to agree with her, which was a scary thought by itself. </p><p>"Well now that you know our names, it's about time that you give us yours", Jonny told them. </p><p>Juno was about to speak, but Buddy stepped in front of him. </p><p>"I'm Buddy, the captain of the Carte Blanche, this is my crew, Vespa, Peter, Rita, and you've already been introduced to Juno", She said pointing at them as she said their names. </p><p>"What about him", Ashes asked, gesturing to Jet.</p><p>"He doesn't like to give people his name", Buddy told them. </p><p>"Fair enough, I'm fairly certain that Von Raum's name is fake", Jonny said. </p><p>Marius did nothing to confirm or deny this. </p><p>"So are you going to ask them why we're here?", Juno asked Buddy. </p><p>"I believe you just asked them for me", Buddy told him. </p><p>"You're here because the Aurora wants you here", Nastya answered before an argument could start. </p><p>"And why does your ship want us here?", Peter asked. </p><p>"No clue", She replied, "But you won't be able to leave until we figure out why"</p><p>"We better get to work on that soon then", He said, smiling carefully. </p><p>"We could, or we could just kill you", Jonny said, "I'm sure you would all taste amazing". </p><p>"You would eat us?!", Juno exclaimed , wishing he had a gun on him, at the same time Brian said, "We aren't killing them Jonny"</p><p>"Yes", Jonny told Juno, and then he turned to Brian, "And why the fuck not?"</p><p>"Because that would be-"</p><p>"If you say it would be wrong I'll put a bullet through your metal head right now", he warned, Brian shrugged. </p><p>"We can't kill them", Nastya agreed, "Aurora would get very upset about that"</p><p>"Fine", Jonny sighed. </p><p>"Why do agree with her and not me?", Brian asked, he didn't seem angry, more like he had asked this question many times before and never gotten an answer. </p><p>"I have no clue what you're talking about", Jonny deadpanned and then turned back towards the others. </p><p>"I have no clue what's going on here, but can we please start trying to figure out why your ship wants us here?", Juno asked. </p><p>"Yes", Nastya said, "I tried asking Aurora but she did not want to spoil it"</p><p>"What does that mean?", Ashes asked. </p><p>"No clue", She said, "But I'm sure we'll find out"</p><p>"Of course we will!", Tim smiled, though it wasn't a nice smile, more of a 'I'm barely controlling my impulse to shoot everyone' kind of smiles, "Now, Marius why don't you take them back to their ship to put clothes on, and the Toy Soldier and I will go make everyone something to eat"</p><p>"Sounds good!", He smiled, "If all of you will just follow me!"</p><p>And they did. They followed him back to Carte Blanche, and while they were walking with him, they heard Jonny and Tim argue about Tim's 'terrible fucking cooking' and a gunshot, Marius told them not to worry about it. </p><hr/><p>"Where's everyone else?", Jonny asked when Von Raum only came back with Juno and Peter. </p><p>"Vespa and Buddy needed some time, your friend with the wings-"</p><p>"Raphaella", Peter reminded him. </p><p>"Right, her, she took off with Rita, and the big guy is just taking his time", Juno finished. </p><p>"Alright, well sit down, and don't worry, I made sure Tim <em>couldn't</em> cook", Jonny grinned at them. </p><p>"So", Peter began as he sat down, "You're immortal space pirates? How does that work?"</p><p>"We all have a mechanism, which is basically a mechanical body part somewhere in or on our body", Von Raum told them. Jonny nodded along, more focused on the food on the stove. </p><p>"And would that be your arm, doctor?", Peter asked, gesturing to it. </p><p>"It is", Von Raum said as Jonny said, "He's not a doctor"</p><p>"What do you mean he's not a doctor?", Juno asked. </p><p>"I mean", Jonny turned around to face them, "He's not a doctor"</p><p>"I went to medical school", Von Raum argued. </p><p>"One week of medical school doesn't make you a doctor"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Jonny didn't answer him, instead he threw the knife he was holding at his head, hitting him right between the eyes. Von Raum fell to the floor, dead, his blood pooling around him. </p><p>"What the hell?!", Juno got out of his seat to try and help him, but Jonny told him to leave it be. </p><p>"Give him about five minutes", Jonny smiled, "Nice trench coat by the way. I love a good trench coat."</p><p>"Thanks?", Juno said. </p><p>"Don't thank me"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Makes me feel weird, I don't like it"</p><p>"Alright", Juno said, a bit confused. </p><p>"So, what's your mechanism?", Peter asked, changing the subject. </p><p>"My heart", He said. </p><p>"You have a mechanical heart?", Juno asked. </p><p>"And you're missing an eye, don't judge someone when you're not complete either", Jonny said. </p><p>"I wasn't judging you, I was just asking"</p><p>"I know", he told him, "But I was hoping to get the story of your eye out of you"</p><p>"Why would you want that?", Juno asked. </p><p>"We love a good story!", A voice called from the doorway. They turned to face it and there was Tim and The Toy Soldier. Tim's shirt still has fresh blood on it. </p><p>"Exactly", Jonny said turning back to the food, happy to have someone else talk to the others. </p><p>"Juno!", Tim cheered sitting in front of him, "You're just the man-"</p><p>"Lady"</p><p>"-lady I've been looking for!", He was smiling a scary, crazy sort of smile, "I can smell the gunpowder on you! And you're missing an eye! We have so much to talk about"</p><p>"We haven't used gunpowder in over 200 hundred years", Juno told him. </p><p>"I know! I know! We've been in this timeline for a while! But what I mean is I can tell how good you are with a gun! And as great as my crew mates are", He gestured to the scar from the bullet Jonny shot into him earlier, "They just aren't passionate about it! Not like me! But your are!"<br/> <br/>"I used to be, Haven't been able to shoot straight since I lost my eye", Juno told him. </p><p>"Have you ever shot 'straight', darling?", Peter asked. </p><p>"Obviously not", Juno muttered, but then he looked at Tim again, "And what about my eye?"</p><p>"My dear Lady, both of my eyes melted out my head! Got new ones! But still, same hat!", He smiled. Juno looked closer at his eyes and sure enough he could see small bits of steel and copper and bronze in his eyes, and the pupil seemed to be permanently constricted. </p><p>"So that's your mechanism then?", Peter asked. </p><p>"Yep! Blew up the moon, won the war! Lost my eyes, but that's when the doctor saved my life!", Tim said. </p><p>"She should have let you die", Jonny called over his shoulder. </p><p>"You're only saying that because good ol' Lenny was able to execute you!", Tim said, his smile never wavered, "So, how did you lose your eye?"</p><p>"It blew up",Juno told him. </p><p>"That's horrible!", Tim said, wearing the same crazy smile, "Why did it blow up?"</p><p>"I'd rather not talk about it", Juno told him. </p><p>"Alright! I'll leave it alone then! It's rude to pry!"</p><p>"That it is", Peter muttered. </p><p>"So what about the doll?", Juno asked. </p><p>"I'm made completely of wood!", The Toy Soldier told them. </p><p>"You're a nuisance", Jonny told it. </p><p>"Thank you!", It grinned at him. </p><p>"The only thing that real here", Tim knocked on it's arm, "Is it's voice"</p><p>"I choked it out of an angel! I loved the angel, but the angel did not love me!", It sounded almost sad, but it continued to smile, "So I strangled the angel and stole it's voice"</p><p>"Are you okay darling?", Tim asked it, handing it a handkerchief. </p><p>"I am! It has been a very long time since then!", It took the handkerchief and wiped at it's non-existent tears. </p><p>"Are you sure?", He asked it, not quite believing it. </p><p>"No!", the Toy Soldier said, it's voice was still cheerful, but it still sounded sad somehow. </p><p>"How horrible!", Peter said, "May I give you a hug, darling?"</p><p>The wooden man nodded a Peter stood up and engulfed it in his long arms, it hugged him back tightly. </p><p>"It's not going to squeeze him to death, right?", Juno asked Tim. </p><p>"I don't know!", Tim was still smiling his insane smile, but a tear ran down his cheek as he watched the scene in front of him. </p><p>"That's not very reassuring", Juno told him. </p><p>"Not much is reassuring after a few millennium", Jonny said, setting a large platter of pancakes on the table in front of Juno. </p><p>"How old are you again?", He asked. </p><p>"Biologically, nineteen, I think. Chronologically, I can't count that high", Jonny told him. </p><p>"That's because you've been shot in the brain so many times", Von Raum said, finally standing up, his smile ever present, so many of them smiled, but they weren't pleasant smiles, "Oh! A hug! May I join?"</p><p>"Why don't we trade spots, doctor?", Peter asked. </p><p>"Sounds great!", Von Raum cheered. Peter let go of the Toy Soldier and the Baron took his place. </p><p>"You still have a knife in your forehead", Juno told him. </p><p>"That's okay", Von Raum told him. </p><p>"Everyone shut up and eat", Jonny said sitting down at the table, "Where are the others?", He asked Tim. </p><p>"Brian is where he always is, Ashes said they're not hungry, Nastya is looking at some car with that big guy, and Raphaella and Ivy took off with the small woman who smells like fish!", Tim told him. </p><p>"Her name's Rita", Juno told him between mouth fulls of food. </p><p>"Rita smells like fish!", He told him. </p><p>"I know, she likes to eat salmon flavored stuff, I don't know why"</p><p>"The whole ship smells like that after a supply run", Peter added. </p><p>"Speaking of food", Juno started, "you weren't serious about eating us, were you?"</p><p>"Of course he was!", Tim smiled. </p><p>"Only if I killed you", Jonny added, "Can't let a perfectly good corpse go to waste"</p><p>Peter and Juno both looked horrified, but Tim was in a state of awe. </p><p>"That reminds me of the war!", He smiled, but then added, "Not your war, the one from a long time ago, the one I told you about! When I blew up the moon!"</p><p>"How did you blow up the moon?", Peter asked. </p><p>"With a giant canon!"</p><p>"Fantastic", Juno muttered. </p><p>"Isn't it though?", Tim asked grinning.</p><p>No one answered him and they finished their food in silence. Once they were done eating Tim stood up. </p><p>"Juno, you said you've had trouble shooting since you lost your eye?", He asked. </p><p>"More or less"</p><p>"Great!", He smiled at him, this was a different sort of smile, an almost sane one, then he turned to Peter, "Sir, I am going to borrow your lady for the day, I will return him in one piece! And he'll have more confidence with a gun!"</p><p>"By all means, go ahead", Peter said, "He won't listen to me, maybe you'll get through to him"</p><p>"Don't I get a say in this?", Juno asked. </p><p>"Nope! Nastya said the Aurora wants us to get to know each other and so I'm getting to know you the best way I can! By shooting stuff!", Tim smiled even wider and held out a hand to him, "Shall we go?"</p><p>"I guess", Juno said taking his hand and standing up. Once he was standing Tim dropped his hand and hooked their arms and led him down the hall of the ship. </p><p>
  <em>"We’ll murder all the lunar men with fury heaven-sent"</em>
</p><p>Jonny listened as Tim sang his song, and then he turned to other three in the room. </p><p>"Let's go bother Ashes and Brian"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't think the Aurora would be a great place for Vespa</p><p>Tumblr @needscaffeine</p><p>Next chapter (s) will be the 'separate' groups</p><p>Also I know that I should just title the chapters with Mech lyrics or song titles but I'm tired</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr @needscaffeine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>